High Stakes
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: What will happen when Eyes loses a bet to Kanone and has to date Kousuke? What will Kousuke do when he finds out about the bet? Rated for later chapters. EyesKousuke.
1. Chapter 1

I don't really like this title but I couldn't think of anything better for it, so here it is! I was writing out my fav. pairings for anime shows and I got to Spiral and I had EyesKanone, AyumuKousuke, and AyumuKanone. And then I thought "Hmmm... EyesKousuke? Wouldn't _that_ be fun?" And so I had to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy it!

Eyes was in his penthouse (rich bastard), playing the piano perfectly, as usual (talented, rich bastard...don't ya love him?) when Kanone walked in. He smiled at his talented friend for a second and then walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eyes continued playing but Kanone could tell that the yonger Blade Child was giving him his attention. Kanone smiled, "You're good, Eyes, but can I offer a suggestion?"

Eyes stopped palying so he could turn and give Kanone his full attention, "You're offering _me_ help with my playing?"

Kanone nodded, "Yes. Your talent is flawless, that's no question."

"Then what's the problem?" Eyes asked, slightly annoyed that Kanone thought he could offer advice to the professional. This _was_ what he did for a living and he was good; he didn't even know if Kanone could play the piano.

Kanone smiled again, "Not so much a problem, but more of a suggestion. You don't play with feeling. Your notes are cold and empty; they have no emotion."

Eyes wondered if Kanone was even aware of who he was talking to, "Have you ever heard that a musician's music is a reflection of their soul?" he asked.

Kanone thought about it, "A reflection of their soul? Yes, I've heard that, but I've never given it much thought. Why do you ask?"

Eyes sighed, "Have you perhaps considered that my music is a reflection of my soul?"

Kanone laughed, "No, not at all, Eyes. I've known you long enough to know that you're very passionate about some things. If your music was a reflection of your soul, then it would be full of life. Despite your cold exterior, I know that you can be quite emotional. Your music, however, reflects none of that." The passion that Eyes had that Kanone spoke of was for the older Blade Child himself. Eyes had admitted a couple years ago that he was in love with Kanone. He had tried on several occasions to get Kanone to go out with him, but Kanone had, gently, told him 'no' each time. Of course, Kanone was the only one who knew about these events; Eyes wasn't very vocal about his emotions and Kanone was the only one who had gotten the privalege of seeing Eyes' sensitive side.

Eyes now saw an opportunity, "So you think that you can play better than I can?" He challenged.

Kanone got serious and nodded, "I honestly do, Eyes. Not to offend you, because you're playing is perfect. But you just don't have the emotion it takes to truly captivate your audience."

Eyes narrowed his gaze. Not because he was insulted by Kanone's words, but because Kanone honestly thought that he was still better than Eyes after all these years. Eyes had always lived in Kanone's shadow, coming close to being as good as him, but never quite reaching it. Eyes had finally found something that was his and his alone, the piano. Kanone had never tried to challenge him on it and always told Eyes how much he admired his playing. But now he was at it again; challenging Eyes once more. And at the thing he was best at nonetheless. And somewhere, deep inside of him, Eyes feared that Kanone might actually be able to back up his words. However, Eyes had learned long ago to never back away from a challenge, especially when it was Kanone that was doing the challenging, "Alright then, Kanone. How about we make it interesting?"

Kanone smirked, knowing exactly what was going through Eyes' mind, "Of course. Anything specific in mind?"

Eyes nodded and explained the rules. They would have a contest, each would play one song, the one who played better would win. Very open-ended, but it suited them both fine; they had always enjoyed loopholes. The judges would consist of Rio, Ryoko, and Kousuke. The only condition would be that the vote would have to be unanimous; no best out of three votes. Now it was time for the stakes; what each would get if he won. Eyes smirked, completely confident that he would win, "If I win you have to go on a date with me."

Kanone considered this and then nodded, "Alright then. And if I win..." He thought for a moment and then smirked right back, "You have to go on a date with Kousuke."

Eyes did a double take when Kanone said this, "Kousuke? Kanone... you're not serious, are you?" _Kousuke?_How could Kanone even suggest such a thing? Kousuke was the one person out of their group that Eyes really wouldn't miss if he accidently got...killed. It might have been a bit harsh, but the redhead simply annoyed Eyes to no end. He looked back to Kanone to confirm that, no, he was _not_ kidding and sighed, "Alright, fine. But we don't tell the others about our bet."

Kanone nodded, knowing that if they were to tell the others that the vote would be completely unfair. Kousuke and Rio would both probably vote for Eyes. Rio because she thought the two looked good togehter and Kousuke because there's no way he would want to go on a date with Eyes. Even though Ryoko would probably be neutral, it would sitll be a biased vote and the two pianists simply wanted to know who was better. Eyes called the three to inform them of their part and Kanone sat down at the piano and began to play a song he remembered from his childhood. He couldn't recall what it was called or where he heard it from but he enjoyed playing it. As Eyes had said, the musician's soul flew through the music, and Kanone was no exception. As he played, you could nearly immerse yourself into the world that he was creating through his fingertips. Having gotten off the phone Eyes walked back into his living room and gasped, hearing Kanone play the piano for the first time.

_"It's beatiful."_ Eyes thought, _"Kanone was right, his song is full of such raw emotion...how do I achieve that? When I play I just press keys down. But Kanone...he's in another world, and he's taking everything within earshot with him."_ Eyes stared as the object of his affection played on and the silver-haired Blade Child fell in love with his childhood mentor all over again. That was, until the realization hit him, _"Could it be?"_ He thought, _"I might just lose."_

Well that's all for this chapter, I was going to make this just a oneshot, but I'm too tired to write out the rest right now so I'll put the contest and the winner in the next chapter. Of course, by my summary I'm sure you can tell who wins. Anyway, hope it's good so far. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I really don't know how many chapters this thing will be, but I doubt it'll be too many. I don't know, it's got potential but I don't want to run the risk of looking like I'm writing the same fic and just putting different couples in. But anyway, since you all seem to like it, here's another chapter!

honey bunny boo: Yeah Eyes and Kousuke...when I thought of it I couldn't resist writing it out. I doubt that anyone has ever even considered this couple before, so I had to try it. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Yeah, usually I like to make these kinds of feelings mutual (unless they include Hiyono, hehehe; she'll never get Ayumu in any of _my_ fics!), but I thought it would be fun to have it one sided for once. And the thought of Eyes asking someone out is a little over my head, but still fun to write out. And honestly, I don't know what's stranger, Eyes asking someone out, or that lucky bastard saying no (I mean come on, who would say no to _Eyes_? It's ridiculous. Kanone must be on something.). And I'm not much for this pairing, I definitely would prefer to keep Eyes with Kanone and Ayumu with Kousuke, but there's a first time for everything! Thanks for reviewing!

The three Blade Children finally arrived at Eyes' place and as they shuffled in the door they heard someone playing the piano. They looked to see that it was Eyes, big suprise. Rio walked up to him and watched as his fingers flew across the keys, completely in awe at how he managed to not get them all tangled up in each other. Eyes noticed her staring and stopped playing, drawing her attention to him, "Oh, hi, Eyes!" She said cheerfully. Eyes nodded in response and looked to the other two.

Kousuke smirked as he looked at Eyes, "So let me get this straight, Kanone thinks he can beat you at the thing you do for a living?"

Eyes nodded again and Kanone chose that moment to walk into the room that they were all currently occupying, "Hello everyone, it's good to see you're all well."

Everyone acknowledged him and Kousuke walked up to him, "So, Kanone, what makes you think you're better at playing than Eyes? You _do_ know that he's a professional, right?"

This made Kanone laugh, "Of course I do, Kousuke. But what makes you so sure that I _can't_ play?"

"I never said you couldn't play, but if you can play better than Eyes, then why don't you do it for a living like Rutherford?" Kousuke asked.

Kanone thought about it for a second, "I don't really know. I suppose I just never got into it. The piano has always been Eyes' thing, it's never really interested me that much other than playing for friends."

This statement didn't make Eyes feel much better. Kanone was at least as good as him, if not better and he didn't think anything of it. He talked of it as if it were merely a hobby, where Eyes had taken years of practice to perfect his talents. And what's worse is that he had done it all to impress Kanone, and Kanone didn't seemed impressed the slightest bit. This saddened Eyes that perhaps he may never be able to get Kanone to notice him like he wanted him to. Eyes sighed to himself and then looked to the others, "Shall we get started?" He asked Kanone, wanting to get this over with.

Kanone nodded, "Do you want to go first?" Eyes said nothing but simply sat down at his piano and began playing as he usually did. It was a new song that he had just written a few days ago so he knew that none of them knew it. Eyes didn't neccessarily need the element of a new, interesting song to use to his advantage, but figured that Kanone had a few tricks up his sleeve as well, so he didn't think much of it.

The melody was haunting, but beautiful nonetheless, as was everything Eyes played. The professional could take the simplest of melodies and turn it into something that anyone could appreciate and enjoy. As he reached the end of the song he stood and walked over to Kanone who was with the others, "Your turn." He said and waited for Kanone to start playing. He knew that Kanone had one distinct advantage in this competition; everyone knew Eyes was good, in fact he was perfect. They didn't know what to expect out of Kanone, they had no expectations of him. So even though this was a contest to see who was better, Kanone would be given a slight edge because he didn't make a living out of this. If everyone else took that into consideration then Eyes knew that there was a strong posibility that they would choose Kanone. As Kanone sat down and started playing, Eyes recognized the song that he played. It was the one from earlier when Kanone hadn't known that he was listening. Eyes briefly wondered if that was the only song that Kanone knew, but quickly dismissed that thought and turned his attention to the other three. Rio had her eyes closed and was smiling as she was whisked away to that same world that Kanone had created earlier. Ryoko still had her eyes open but she was smiling as well, completely immersing herself in the music. Kousuke on the other hand was looking quite bored. He loved to hear the piano being played, but the song just didn't interest him. It was more of a cheery tone than what Eyes had played and Kousuke found that sad, soft melodies were more to his liking when it came to the instrument. Still, he couldn't deny that Kanone was good, better than he would have thought.

As Kanone finished Rio stood up and clapped, "Kanone, that was beautiful!" Kanone smiled a little and looked to the other two.

Ryoko smiled and nodded her aprovement, "I've got to say Kanone, I'm suprised. That was as good, if not better than Rutherford."

Kousuke was last and he shrugged, "Yeah, it was okay. Not really my style though." Kanone reminded him that the vote had to be unanimous and Kousuke thought about it, he had liked Eyes' song better, but there _was_ something about Kanone's that he couldn't quite put a finger on. To speed things up he decided to go with Kanone, figuring he wouldn't get Ryoko or Rio to change their vote anyhow.

Eyes glared at the three and walked over to Kanone, "Well, that's it then."

Kanone shook his head, "Not quite, don't forget our bet. You still have to pay up."

This got the other Blade Children's attenion, "Bet? What kind of bet?" Kousuke asked.

Kanone smirked and walked toward the door, "I'll leave Eyes to explain that part. Goodbye." He raised a hand as he left.

The other three turned back towards Eyes who was glaring daggers at the spot where Kanone had been last seen, "Eyes?" Rio asked, tentively, not wanting to get her head bitten off by interrupting Eyes' train of thought.

Eyes turned his attention back to the others who were still waiting for an explanation. Eyes, however, had no intention of explaining to anyone that didn't need to know, "This only concerns Kousuke. You two can leave." He said matter of factly.

Rio started to object but Kousuke beat her to it, "What do _I _have to do with this?" Eyes just stared at him and walked into his bedroom, waiting for the others to leave so he could tell Kousuke the terms of the bet.

Kousuke finally got the girls to leave, promising that he'd tell them later before he walked into Eyes' room, not bothering to knock, "Alright, Rutherford, I got rid of the girls. Now what exactly is this bet about and why the hell does it concern me?"

Eyes glared at the intruder and walked back out into his living room, not wanting Kousuke in his bedroom for too long. As he sat on his couch he looked to see that Kousuke was sitting next to him, staring impatiently. Eyes stared right back, "The condition of my and Kanone's bet was that if he won we would have to go on a date."

Kousuke stared dumbfounded, "We...as in you and Kanone?" Kousuke asked hopefully, but knowing the answer.

Eyes shook his head, "Kousuke, you know exactly what I mean." he replied, wondering all of a sudden why Kanone had left him to do the explaining. It was obvious that Rio and Ryoko would find out either way, so it's not as if he wanted to save Eyes the embarrassment. Did Kanone know something that Eyes didn't? Before Eyes could think on the topic any longer the words finally registered to Kousuke and he reacted in the only way he knew how.

This chapter wasn't very interesting, but next chapter will be. Eyes and Kousuke get to go on their date, won't that be fun? And also we get to see how Kousuke reacted to all of this. Can anyone guess? If you do you get a cookie; and knowing me it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Well I hope this wasn't too boring, I'll try to get to this asap, review!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been too long since I've updated this fic so I decided to dedicate my night to my fics...and I'll try to work fast so I can get them all up. This is the first out of 5 I think, so let's see if I can do it! Enjoy!

CeTe: I love Kanone and Eyes together, too (if you can't tell by pretty much all of my fics) but I couldn't think of anything to do with them that I hadn't done so I did this. Hope you like it!

alpha2nd: This fic wouldn't be much fun if Eyes had won... just him and Kanone together...again. Not that I don't love the pairing, but sometimes it can get a little boring to always write about those two. Kousuke can be fun though and I haven't done much with him other than stick him with Ayumu in my one fic. And I do believe that Kanone is picking up a drug habit (unlike me) to be able to say no to Eyes all those times. Poor Eyes, and now he has to deal with Kousuke, I'm not very nice to our favorite pianist, am I?

Eyes just stared at Kousuke, stunned. When he regained his senses he glared at the redhead who immediately looked away in shame, _"Did he actually just do that?"_ Eyes wondered. Of course he did, Eyes couldn't get lucky enough to have Kousuke _not_ like him.

"Sorry." Kousuke whispered, knowing that he definitely shouldn't have kissed the other man; he was just so excited to hear that he was going on a date with Eyes. He had had a crush on the pianist for many years and was now falling in love with him. Of course any chance he had with Eyes just flew out the window that he so desperately wished to jump out of at the moment, "We...don't have to actually go on a date if you don't want to." Kousuke continued, "I could just tell Kanone that we did." He looked at Eyes, hoping that the other would turn down his offer and actually go on the date with him.

Eye sighed and with that sigh someone must have decided to have pity on Kousuke, because Eyes walked towards the door, "Let's go."

Kousuke was able to hide the smile and rush of excitement that ran through him when Eyes said those words and simply nodded, "Alright."

They had made their way to the park, Eyes leading the happy teen who was even more excited when he saw some of the pianist's fans looking at him with jealousy-filled eyes. That was part of the reason that he had wanted to go out with Eyes when he became famous. Kousuke always had to do something to get attention, but just being around him was enough to get people to look at him, it made him feel special. Which he knew he was, knowing a celebrity like Eyes. Even to his co-workers and producers Eyes was cold. Kousuke being out with the silver-haired one made him feel like he was different than the others, that he had some small significance to Eyes; that he mattered to Eyes. Kousuke knew that this probably wasn't true, but being out with him like this, he could believe it was. Kousuke suddenly stopped walking and looked at the ground, sighing. Who was he kidding? He had guilted Eyes into doing this, or something along those lines. He was suprised Eyes gave in so easily and knew that being as suprised as he was meant that Eyes didn't care about him even a little. If Eyes cared (or if he showed it) then Kousuke wouldn't have been so suprised by the attention he was recieving. Maybe he was reading too much into this, he was sure that Eyes wasn't thinking anything like this; but that hurt just as much.

Eyes noticed that Kousuke had stopped walking and now turned, only slightly interested in what had made him stop, "Kousuke?"

The voice of his crush snapped said boy out of his thoughts and he realized that he wasn't beside Eyes anymore and that he had stopped walking a while ago. He walked a few more steps to catch up with the other Blade Child, "Sorry, must have gotten lost in my thoughts."

This concerned Eyes more than anything...Kousuke was _not_ one to think very much, "Is there something wrong?" Eyes asked, deciding that he owed it to the boy to at least seem interested in him. Kousuke was one of the few people that Eyes could call his friend.

Kousuke seemed suspicious of the concern, but answered anyway, "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

Now Kousuke was avoiding his question and this annoyed Eyes; at least that was what he told himself. When all he really wanted to do was talk with the other boy, "About what?"

Kousuke had his guard up now, something was going on; Eyes was never this concerned about anyone, _especially_ not Kousuke. However Kousuke didn't know how to answer Eyes' question, _"What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him the truth, that I was thinking about him because I love him so much and it makes me feel like I'm walking on air just from being on a date with him, even if ony one of us wants it."_ Kousuke decided to just shrug, "Nothing much. Come on, Rutherford, you know I don't think."

Eyes wasn't convinced, but just started walking again, if Kousuke didn't want to tell him what was on his mind, that was fine, _"It's none of my business anyhow, it's not like I'm his boyfriend."_ Though Eyes knew he could be if he wanted to. Woah, where did _that_ thought come from? There was no way that Eyes wanted to be Kousuke's boyfriend, he was still very much in love with Kanone. Besides Kousuke was just too annoying, even though that _did_ make him very interesting to be around. Wait, Kousuke...interesting? Eyes shook his head, what was wrong with him? He couldn't actually like Kousuke, could he? There was no way, they were so completely different. Kousuke was violent and rude while Eyes was calm and classy. Even if they did share the same fate, there couldn't be two people more different in this world. So why did it feel so familiar here, next to the redhead...why did it feel so _right_? Eyes knew it wasn't love...he didn't feel anything like he did with Kanone. So then what was this feeling? It certainly wasn't lust...no, _definitely_ not lust (Kousuke wasn't the most attractive person, in Eyes' opinion anyway.)

Eyes realized that he was completely ignoring his surroundings but was brought back to this world by Kousuke's voice. Eyes looked at his companion and Kousuke grinned and jerked his head towards a fancy resturaunt they were heading towards, "Hungry?"

Eyes knew that Kousuke was simply mooching off the richer one, but they _were_ on a date...the least Eyes could do was buy him dinner. So he agreed, "Sure."

Kousuke grinned again and in a moment of bravery slung his arm around Eyes' shoulders; more in a friend-like way than anything, "Great."

Eyes' first reaction was to shrug the intruding arm off, but for some odd reason he didn't. He instead did the exact opposite and put his arm around Kousuke's waist. He felt a slight jump from the body next to him, but then felt it immediately relax and heard a sigh; probably just glad that Eyes didn't punch him for invading his personal space. Eyes didn't know why, but he liked the closeness of the other boy. It was something that he had never felt with Kanone, even when the two fell asleep in the same bed when they were younger (Eyes would always run into Kanone's room when there was a storm...he hated the thunder. He knew it was childish, but Kanone didn't think anything of it, he simply wrapped his arms around the frightened boy and fell back asleep.) So if he hadn't felt this with the man he was supposedly in love with...then what was it? Not understanding things annoyed Eyes more than most things, and not understanding what he was feeling was also annoying. Though he couldn't really blame himself, he didn't experience emotions very often and when he did they were either bad ones or they weren't strong enough to draw Eyes' attention to them. But this...it was too strong to ignore, and it certainly wasn't bad. Eyes realized that they were in the resturaunt and had been seated and Kousuke and the waiter were now looking at him, waiting for him to order. Eyes just ordered some wine (hehehe...that'll play into the story later) and said he wasn't hungry.(And we all know what happens when you drink on an empty stomach.)

Kousuke looked at him and leaned closer after the waiter left with his order of practically everything on the menu (damn that boy could eat!), "I thought you said you were hungry." Eyes simply shook his head, "Well then why did you agree to coming here if you weren't hungry?"

"Would you rather I had said no?" Eyes asked, knowing that the boy couldn't turn down a free meal, especially when it was with Eyes; besides being Kousuke's current crush, the man was _loaded_.

Kousuke thought about this and shook his head, "Not at all. I was just saying that we could have done something else...or just gone home if you wanted to. I know you can't be enjoying this much." Kousuke said the last part sadly and was grateful when the first round of food came along with a bottle of extremely expensive wine. Eyes finished his first glass, and immediately poured another. Before long Kousuke had eaten until he thought his last bite would simply not go down his throat. And Eyes...was drunk off his ass. He didn't show it (he was a bit of a depressed drunk, go figure) but you could tell when he talked. He had lost his infamous glare and now just looked sad, thinking about something or another. Kousuke suggested they go home and Eyes agreed. They ended up at Kousuke's and when he turned to tell Eyes goodnight, he was met with a pair of hungry lips. The kiss was oddly soft and romantic, but Kousuke figured that was just how Eyes kissed. He leaned into the kiss until they had to part for air. Eyes looked expectantly at Kousuke, waiting to be let in so they could finish what they had started just a second ago. Kousuke knew that Eyes had no idea what he was doing and that he would be taking advantage of the other man. Kousuke knew that it was wrong and dishonorable but just sautnered inside leaving the door open for Eyes...after all, who said Kousuke was an honorable person?

Hehehehe, you get him Kousuke! That poor boy needs a break. Of course Eyes being taken advantage of...well, it kind of just fits in with my overall theme of all my fics: torturing Eyes in one way or another. I swear I don't mean to, it's just so... _easy_. Well I hope this chappy went okay. It took me about an hour, a little longer actually but that's one down and four to go. Ugh...oh well, I asked for it by writing them all. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I was looking through all of the stories I have to update tonight and this one looked like the most fun, so I'm doing it next. Well, I hope you all are satisified with all of my fics and I hope that I'm not repeating myself with my ideas (except that one I pointed out with the marriage and such). Enjoy!

honey bunny boo: Lazy. Do you know how crazy people would get if I was that lazy? I'm jealous... Glad you like what I've done with it so far. And I am forever updating "tomorrow". It seems that no matter how many days I go through tomorrow is always..._there_. Sigh, thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: yep, people get drunk when they drink on an empty stomach, well they get drunk either way if they drink enough, but it's easier to get drunk on an empty stomach...it's cuz there's nothing to absorb the alcohol...or something like that. And I have a feeling you didn't finish reviewing...or maybe you did...I dunno! Either way, thanks for doing it (reviewing that is)!

Eyes woke up with a groan, _"What happened last night?"_ He thought, trying to sit up but was stopped by an arm slung over his chest...that wasn't his. Eyes looked next to him and saw red hair smushed into various directions, evidence of a rough night. Eyes tried to remember what happened but couldn't remember anything after ordering his wine, _"Oh no. I didn't..."_ Eyes realized that both he and the redhead next to him were completely naked, _"Yes, I did."_ Eyes sighed and moved the arm, wondering if Kousuke had enough common sense to realize that the pianist was drunk and comletely unaware of what he was doing last night. Eyes sat up and glanced back to Kousuke, who was still asleep and softly snoring, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kousuke woke up and noticed the lack of warmth that he had fallen asleep next to. He picked his head up and saw that, besides him, the bed was otherwise unoccupied. Kousuke figured that Eyes had woken up earlier, realized what happened, and took off. That was until he heard the shower turn off and the door unlock, _"He stayed. He could have went home and taken a shower, but he stayed."_ Kousuke thought, happily. He definitely owed Kanone. But all happiness was lost when Eyes walked out of the bathroom and looked at him. Kousuke looked own, a little ashamed that he had gotten Eyes drunk and into bed, _"Though technicaly, he's the one that ordered the wine."_ Kousuke tried to justify his actions but knew that _he_ was the one that had led Eyes inside while he was aware that the other man was comletely _unaware_ of what was happening.

"Good morning." Eyes greeted and then went to sit down on the bed, looking at Kousuke.

The fact that Eyes said anything at all suprised Kousuke, but when the words weren't cruel or sarcastic, the boy nearly had a heart attack. Eyes sitting down next to him was too much. He sat up and chuckled nervously, "Oh, hey, Eyes. Did you sleep well?" Kousuke asked, trying to avoid talking about last night...though that was pretty much impossible.

Eyes just shrugged slightly and looked away, _"Should I say something?"_ He wondered. Of course he should, Kousuke was waiting for him to do so. The only problem was, Eyes didn't know what to say, pretty much because he didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't exactly regret last night, and he wasn't angry at Kousuke for taking advantage of him though he probably should have been.

Fortunately, Kousuke spoke, saving Eyes the trouble, "Listen, I'm sorry...about last night." Even though Kousuke wasn't sure if he should apologize, obviously he was sorry for what he did. But if Eyes didn't remember what happened perhaps it was better to just leave it alone.

But Eyes did remember what happened, though it was all a little fuzzy, "It's alright." He said, though he wasn't sure it was. Eyes stood up and walked to the door, ready to leave.

Kousuke wanted to say something, to stop him from leaving. He wanted more than anything for Eyes to stay and just come back to bed, but he knew that would never happen. Kousuke was greatful for that one night, as brief as it may have been. He wished he could go back to last night and just stay there. But hoping did nothing but disappoint him in the end. Even if he got his hopes up and wasn't let down right away, eventually there would be something to take away whatever was making him happy; that's how it always was. Kousuke sighed as he heard the door shut and layed back down, getting up was not something he had energy for right now...school could wait.

Eyes stayed outside the closed door for a second before turning and walking down the street, back towards home. He needed someone to talk to; he needed Kanone to talk to. Kanone was the only one that Eyes felt comfortable talking to about personal things. Kanone had even been the one to comfort him when he himself turned Eyes down. When Eyes reached the apartment complex he took the elevator all the way to the top and reached his door. He turned the key in the lock, only to find that the door was unlocked. He cautiously opened his door and made his way inside. He checked through the entire apartment before reaching his bedroom, and relaxed when he saw Kanone asleep in his bed. Eyes walked over and shook Kanone awake, "Kanone, wake up." he said softly, not wanting to alarm the sleeping man.

Kanone stirred slightly and opened his eyes to gaze upon his friend, "Hmmm? Oh, hello, Eyes. Did you just get home?" Eyes nodded and Kanone sat up and scooted over, making room for Eyes on the bed. As Eyes sat down, Kanone quickly glanced at the clock and smirked, 10 in the morning, "So...what did you two do last night? Were you with him all night?"

Eyes nodded again, "We went out to dinner."

Kanone smirked again, "Eyes, we both know that dinner doesn't take 12 hours." Kanone paused, "Though I suppose that depends on what you had for dessert." Kanone looked at Eyes knowingly.

Eyes sighed and nodded one more time, "It's not like I was aware of what was happening, though. I had a little bit to drink at dinner."

"And let me guess. You walked him home, kissed him at the door...and then woke up next to him this morning, naked and a little sore." Eyes blushed and looked away in shame. Kanone laughed at this, "Don't be embarrassed, Eyes. Did you at least stay until he woke up? Or did you just leave a note?"

"I took a shower when I first woke up and when I got out, he was awake. We talked for a mintue but then I left."

"What did you talk about?" Kanone asked, trying to get every last detail out of his friend; he had planned on the two of them hooking up.

"Nothing in particular. He did apologize, though. I told him it was okay and then left. He didn't say anything else." Eyes recalled, then looked to Kanone, "Should I have stayed and talked to him about it?"

Kanone thought about it and then nodded, "Most likely. But it'll be okay, it's not like you'll never see him again. You two will probably see each other later. You can talk to him then."

Eyes nodded and then looked up, "What do I say, though. I left earlier because I didn't know what to say to him."

"Well, that depends on how you feel. Do you like him?"

Eyes hesitated, "I...I don't really know. I feel so different about him than I do you, that's why I don't think it's love. I just don't know...it feels right somehow being around him. He makes me comfortable. Even more so than you do, no offense."

Kanone laughed, "None taken, Eyes. It's obvious you like him, so just tell him. Don't play games with Kousuke, it'll most likely just anger him, you know how he can be."

Eyes nodded and then smiled briefly at Kanone, the only person he ever let see him smile, "Thank you, Kanone." Kanonesmiled backand then yawned as Eyes stood up, "Sorry for waking you, you can go back to sleep if you'd like. I'll be out in the other room." Kanone nodded and layed back down as Eyes left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he closed one door he heard a knock on another. He crossed the room to open his door and reveal Kousuke, "Kousuke? What are you doing here?" Eyes regretted saying that at the hurt look on Kousuke's face and then moved aside, "Come in." Kousuke nodded and entered the penthouse, taking a seat on the couch and looking down at his hands.

Eyes sat down next to him and Kousuke shifted nervously. Eyes waited for him to speak and finally he did, "I didn't want to leave the situation like we did." Kousuke said, looking to Eyes, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me."

Eyes shook his head, "I'm not angry, Kousuke. I only left because I wasn't sure what else to say. But I've talked it over with Kanone..."

"You told Kanone about us?" Kousuke shouted, standing up. He was extremely angry that Eyes had run off only to tell _Kanone_ of all people about what happened.

Eyes glared at Kousuke, "Of course I did. It _was_ because of Kanone that we even went on that date, you should be thanking him. I tell Kanone everything, and I needed someone to talk to."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Kousuke asked, slightly hurt, but clamed down and took his seat next to Eyes.

"Because I needed to talk _about_ you. I couldn't talk to you about you."

Kousuke smirked at the sentence and then got serious again, "Of course you can. You can talk to me about anything. And besides, didn't you go to Kanone when he turned you down?"

Eyes just stared at the other Blade Child, "How did you...?" Eyes knew that he never told anyone about it and he was certain that Kanone woldn't betray his trust like that.

Kousuke grinned, "I have my ways. But that's not the point. The next time you have a problem, just know that you can come to me, okay?" Eyes nodded and Kousuke continued, "So...what exactly did you have to talk to Kanone about?"

"I wasn't sure...how I felt about you." Eyes admitted, wondering if he should get this personal with Kousuke. He was pretty sure he could trust the other man, but not entirely confident, not like with Kanone; he _knew_ he could trust Kanone.

"And...what did you decide?" Kousuke asked, a little hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. Eyes looked away for a second and then turned back andkissed Kousuke. The latter stiffened for a second, but then relaxed into the familiar sensation. He sighed as Eyes scooted closer to him and pulled the redhead closer. Kousuke wrapped his arms around Eyes neck and they both continued on, completely unaware of the smirking Blade Child peering at them from the bedroom. Kanone retreated back into Eyes' bedroom and layed back down on his bed, sighing contently. Kousuke owed him _big_.

I actually think that's it for this fic. That's pretty much all I wanted to do with it. if there are any complaints, I guess I could do something, but you'd have to tell me what you wanted me to do with it. And just in case you didn't get it, Kousuke had asked Kanone to set him and Eyes up on a date because Kousuke knew Eyes would listen to Kanone; that's why Kanone started the whole bet thing. But Kousuke didn't know about the bet until Eyes told him about it, but after that he knew that Kanone had done it on purpose. Get it? Good. Review!


End file.
